Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1999999)
Basic Statistics Name: Loki Laufeyson Canon: Earth-1999999 Number: --- » 008 » 061 Played at: Ataraxion Height: 6'2" Weight: 200LB - 500LB Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Age: Early 1000's Race: Jotun Birthplace: Jotunheim Citizenship: Asgardian Occupation: Mischief. Mayhem. Sorcery. Appearance Loki is very tall 'for an Aesir'. He stands at 6'4" and I would put his weight in at a little over 250LBs. In the comics he is pegged at over 500LBs but I am not entirely sure the validity of such. His body is lithe but lean. While Loki is not bulky like many other Aesir he has toned muscles all the same and his body fat percentage is extremely low. Normally fare peach skin and flawless of scars or blemishes he has a sharp cut jawline with black hair that is pulled back and reaching the bottom of his neck and emerald green eyes. Now, I know that in the film he has blue eyes. I do like playing him with green eyes but if this detail doesn't fly then it's fine. I'll play him with blue. He has long legs and arms so that you could call him a bit willowy; additionally his fingers are slender but not without their masculinity. In dress, he prefers black and green. As appearing in game he will be wearing Aesir battle uniform which consists of black leather and green lining, knee high boots, plenty of belts and layers, heavy golden armor that is usually accompanied with his infamous horns. He exists under the constant charm that was cast and integrated in to him at young by Odin, however his actual and natural form is much different. His skin is blue and his eyes are full red. He has what seems to be tribal markings over his flesh; this form takes a hold of him when he is near something of extreme cold and in connection to his land. Personality Loki was raised a Prince and therefore has a natural opinion of superiority and a wealth of pride which is only growing. Where once was an inquisitive child who wanted to do good for his Father and in the eyes of his people, wanted to be equal, wanted to be included, wanted to feel like he belonged when he never did - he has grown cold. Where once was a mild mannered child very involved in his study of magic with a side of mischief is now a harbinger of chaos and destruction, lies and deceit and anger, so much anger. All this is not to say that once in awhile that mild-manner and slippery kindness cannot surface again. A good actor, after all, knows when to act. A large part of his personality comes from the constant and silent struggle to fit in to a society that was innately different from who and what he is. Thor, as his older brother, was strong and well respected and the thing that Loki should be -- but Loki was not. Such a fact is a massive impact on Loki's feelings of inadequacy. Loki's jealousy started at a very young age for the same reasons and it only grew as years went by. He always wanted to feel like an equal to Thor and never did. He always wanted to be seen just as worthy as Thor but never did. Loki all but ached to feel like Thor understood him and appreciated him but he never did. Now it is too late. Too many long years of being shoved into the shade. The older he became the more weight his differences put on him. The harsh reality that he was not a warrior; he didn't have the strength of one and he didn't think like one, slowly came to fruition. Loki began to feel like an outcast more than ever and his loneliness only grew. Under the premise of 'bad attention is better than no attention' Loki quickly became known as the God of Mischief. While he accompanied Thor and the Warriors in battle, Loki was constantly shadowed by his brother's greatness and his abilities in magic were tossed aside. Thor was better, stronger, more glorious. The thunderer, the great slayer of beasts, the obvious heir. No one wanted the wordsmith, the magician. His jealousy began to rise even more and his mischief began to take a darker turn; enough to bring in Enemies to Asgard in order to ruin Thor's day. A large turning point in his personality came when he discovered his true parentage. Although it had never been stated that Odin spoke of the Jotun as mosters, Loki has it in his mind that they are. Therefore, his discovery that he was one had shaken him thoroughly and sent him in to a whole new world of self-loathing. Not only will he never be good enough for Asgard but he is the blood of their enemy and destroying them (as he tried) still wasn't good enough. He is, factually, horrified of himself and he feels the 'darkness' and hunger for power is part of his heritage. So what is he like now on top of all of this? Loki wants to be worshiped. He feels entitled to it and the fact that he has always been slighted for who he was and never looked at in the same way that Thor was only excels this almost sickening desire. He's a God. He does not care by whom he is worshiped although it means more if he knew you as strong and once respected you. The more of a challenge someone presents to him the more he aches to surpass it. He will not be bested; not by anyone. In this he is determined. Loki thirsts for power more now than ever before, and since his falling from the wrecked bifrost he feels a little liberated; he let go, he just let go. He is of Asgard no longer. His "father's" last words confirmed everything Loki ever needed to know: he is not good enough. He'd done everything to try and prove he was good enough right down to killing his own blood father. Loki feels like no matter what he does it will never be enough. When something is determined in his mind it is incredibly hard to steer him away from his path to achieving it. Loki is unbelievably stubborn and therefore he is also very resilient, persevering, and determined. These traits can be a very good thing but since his path has turned dark these very things can be his destroyer. Sometimes it is questionable how much he actually wants to be a ruler anymore compared to how much he wants retribution for his agony; power and revenge. Loki is as his name stands testament to: an incredibly good liar and almost flawless actor. It is a natural gift and he will use this to his full advantage to get him in and out of any and all situations if possible. Thor even said (in the movie) that he has always been a talented liar. Furthermore, he has a strong tongue that is not only good with lies but good with story telling. His sarcasm can be exceptional and his insults can be venomous. He can be biting, cold, rude, vulgar, and downright infuriating. He is very good at talking and matching word for word and furthermore his pattern of speech tends to have a slight bit of olden flair. Now! Let's talk about his relationship with Odin and how it effects him because brother issues are only half of it. Long ago when he and his brother were young, Loki yearned to be looked at in the same way that Thor was through Odin’s eyes. He craved the affection and care that Loki felt he did not receive as much as Thor did. All he wanted, so desperately, was to be told that he was accepted and loved for who he was; that it was okay he was a mage, that it was okay he wasn’t as brash or battle crazed. He trusted and admired Odin and was highly interested in the wisdom and power the All-Father always seemed to display. Loki was, at one point, very invested in the politics of Asgard and all that which details being a King but he simply was never seen in the same light. This has now been replaced with a great feeling of abandonment, distrust, and anguish. Loki cannot bring himself to believe anything the All Father says when it comes to his claims of love and firmly believes that Odin's prior claims of such were all just to keep him around until he was necessary in the political exchange between Asgard and Jotunheim. Considering how intelligence and wise Odin was? It's very difficult to make him think otherwise. This unfathomable amount of rage and pain reflects just how important Odin’s opinion of Loki once was (and still might be, although he refuses to say so). Shattered barely begins to cover his feelings. Therefore, he is vaguely aware that his connections to Asgard are still a weakness and impact him greatly and while he refuses to fully admit this he does - perhaps subconsciously - seek to severe it. While his idea to assume the throne of Asgard was a primary desire within the movie, it is now questionable. We see that with the corruption of the Tesseract, in Loki's years of exile, he has become something far more sinister. He needs to justify the incredible deep pit of loneliness and dismay that he is experiencing and (again, perhaps not consciously) he will self destruct in every way possible and twist his truths and facts all to justify that he is alone and always has been. He is a horrible, terrible, evil creation and he might just kind of enjoy it. He is vaguely accepting of the idea that he is no longer belonging to anyone or any place although when it fits him he will speak that he is from Asgard. Setting Loki hails from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, where not much is entirely explained in a linear fashion. The core principle of this universe is that everything is the same, except with additions - magic exists as a science on levels that mankind cannot comprehend, monsters and gods exist, and genetic mutations. Things from myth and legend are real, perhaps not the same as what is written in mortal literature, but nonetheless are present in MCU. The star system Loki hails from is separate from the known solar system (or realm at that) that Earth belongs to. It theoretically consists of nine realms that are all magically connected through a inter-spacial network called the Yggdrasil. These worlds differ greatly in appearances and they might not all be circular in structure as it is difficult to tell from the films, but we know the name of the realms and who or what resides within them. Unfortunately, the only realms we get to see (as of now) are Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim. Other mythological places in Norse myth like Valhalla, Niflheim, Alfheim and so on are mentioned, but their actual proximity and location are left vague. Interplanetary travel between Asgard and other realms is made primarily through the Bifrost, the great rainbow bridge as it is known in myth. In Marvel canon it is more like a giant particle collider that generates enough energy through magic to create a wormhole, allowing quick travel. We witness that at one point the Jotun, who do not have access to the Bifrost, were capable of travel. The Bifrost is not the only means of travel, however, as other wormholes exist and some races are powerful enough that they can travel on their own. Midgard, known as Earth, is the realm of humans. It is very similar to our world with the exception that superheroes exist. Many of these superheroes have varied origins; from scientific experiments gone wrong, to space, to genetic mutation, to good old magic. It is also noted that Midgard's technological advancements are further ahead than our own. Examples of these are: HYDRA's tech and the Erskine formula during World War 2; Bruce Banner's progress in the field of gamma radiation; Tony Stark's arc reactor and Iron Man suits; the Foster Theory; and SHIELD's own PHASE 2. Such advancements are a normal part of everyday life enough that when the Destroyer touched down in New Mexico and almost leveled the city therein, Coulson and a handful of nameless SHIELD Agents immediately assumed that it was a test phase of one of Stark's weapons. The more relaxed and accepting view of supernatural is furthered by when Thor regains his power and none of the SHIELD members were particularly disturbed by the revelation. SHIELD is a American government agency that is ruled by "The Council" as it seems and the Director Nick Fury. It is a constant important presence within the universe from which Loki It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Before it became known as SHIELD it was first known as the SSR, "Strategic Scientific Reserve". The SSR was founded by Howard Stark. They are first seen with heavy involvement during WWII. It is clear that Rogers was recruited by them and within the experiments preformed during these times the Super Soldier formula was born. They are now considered the eyes and ears of everyone and everything Top Secret. Within their division they hold a variety of skilled workers that range from spies to assassins to scientists. The plethora of technology and intelligence and networking in which SHIELD has under their thumb is only proven within the Marvel Films and especially within The Avengers where SHIELD and the Avengers that had been gathered under SHIELD's working come together and make a formidable enemy to Loki and the Chitauri. They have extensive research facilities and access to a wide range of technologies. We see this with not only their laboratory in which Selvic does studies with the Tesseract but also within the Helicarrier (and the Helicarrier itself being a rather advanced item of technology.) SHIELD's primary motive is to investigate the events in which require more highly educated levels of intelligence and are beyond the handle of regular law enforcement. They are, when needed to, capable of taking the next steps. Proof of this is their involvements with HYDRA and the defeating of it -- HYDRA being a sub-sect of the Nazi-Germany Army in WWII which was commanded by the Red Skull. It was primarily known for creating highly advanced weaponry. This incredible advancements in weaponry was harnessed through the discovery of the Tesseract upon storming in to Norway one day. HYDRA later becomes their own Army and look beyond WWII and toward world domination. A plot which is stopped by Captain America and company (company being SHIELD/SSR). SHIELD becomes a part of Loki's timeline when they enter the scene upon the landing of Mjolnir (Thor's hammer). Confiscating the research Foster has prepared on what later becomes known as the Bifrost. The Avengers Initiative eventually is put in to motion in the film "The Avengers" where Selvig had been aiding Director Fury and SHIELD with studies and calculations pertaining to the use of the Tesseract. They also gather exemplary intelligence and skilled persons or, well, eradicate them if they are causing trouble and such is how Agent Romanoff (Black Widow) gets involved. Hawkeye (Clint Barton) is also enrolled under their duty but it is not entirely known how this comes to be. Meanwhile on Asgard, life is extremely regal, especially in the House of Odin. Asgard, the Realm Eternal, lays at the very top of the nine realms and presides over them all. It houses the Gods of the universe which are not the same as what Earth understands, they are not actually immortal, but what they are gods of is their skill. Thor is the God of Thunder not because he is the embodiment of Thunder but that he can command it better than anyone known in his universe, and Loki is God of Mischief because his skill with it is so intense that he bests everyone else. It is difficult to kill them but it is possible. Asgardians are known to have traits which set them apart. Primarily their over abundance of physical strength and extremely prolonged lifespan. While Asgard in general applies advanced sciences to their daily lives, much of its culture is extremely old in style. The existence of a monarchy is still very much in place. They hold feasts for battles won; as a warrior culture they place much of their pride in the courage and strength. While gender roles are sometimes not adhered to (like Sif being a warrior and Loki being magic-proficient) it is not easy to make a name for yourself in being different and is often very looked down upon. Like in the olden days, the hearth is ruled by men, and the men are ruled by the king, Odin Borson, the All-Father, King of Asgard and with such unknown and extreme power. In this, Thor and Loki are both princes of Asgard. They represent everything that Asgard stands for. However Thor is chosen over Loki, with Asgardian standards of life and roles coming into play with the choice. Furthermore, known to the great kingdom of Asgard is Lady Sif who forged her way from the gender role of a woman and picked up a sword. Then there is Hogan the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and Volstagg the Valiant. The Lady Sif and The Warriors Three are very close friends to Thor and Loki and are the best of the best at their chosen craft. The last world that we get to see is Jotunheim, the realm of cold and darkness. Once upon a time it must have had the same glory as Asgard. As we see in the beginning of Thor, the Jotuns travel to Earth without the use of the Bifrost. With this in mind, their power at one point must have been very great. Jotunheim and Asgard have a strained political relationship, especially after the Great war that left Jotunheim in waste. Now Jotunheim lies in a questionable truce that was made between Odin and Laufey, Jotunheim's King. When we enter Jotunheim in the film we notice its barren look of desolation. It is naturally dark and extremely cold. This realm is where Loki was actually born in. There is a vague understanding that other universes, worlds, and realms exist outside of the concept known as Yggdrasil (that unseen object which connects all nine realms). However even when he catch a glimpse at where Chittauri are residing the location is vague and unknown. Furthermore, Loki mentions to Thor in Avengers that he has seen worlds but any expansion on this is left unknown. For the most part, the universe remains focused on Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim with the knowledge of other realms and worlds. History Not a lot is told about Loki's history within the marvel universe. He was born in Jotunheim and, at a very young age, was taken after the Frost Kingdom fell to the hands of Odin and his warriors. There are plenty of questions left open as to whether Odin's claim of his abandonment is accurate or not. Regardless, Loki was cast with a deep seeded spell to cause his appearance, growth, and other physical natures become that of Asgardian. He was then brought to the Golden Halls and House of Odin and raised there, in Asgard, under the belief that he was an Odinson, brother of Thor, and second Prince of Asgard. We do not see precisely how it comes to be that Loki's jealousy encases his heart so strongly. However, it is shown that Loki has an entirely different temperament from the rest of the Asgardian race and furthermore that he is a Master of Magic when Magic is a woman's trade. We enter the beginning of Thor at the Ceremony of Thor's rise to the Throne of Asgard. Unbeknownst to anyone, Loki had opened a portal to Jotunheim and allowed passage to the Asgardian vaults for a handful of men. We discover later that Loki was not credited for the action and the Jotuns were unawares to whom allowed them in. The reasoning behind this action is unclear. However, what came next all but played in to Loki's hands. Thor's outrage at the breach in security caused Odin to second guess whether Thor was ready for the throne and the ceremony did not continue. Loki took this moment of vulnerability to persuade Thor in to further breaking the truce and enter Jotunheim. Loki continues to look an innocent as he tries to keep Thor from further breaching the thinned treaty between Jotunheim and Asgard. Nevertheless, it fails. The Jotun and the Asgardian's come to battle and here is where Loki discovers something profoundly mind breaking. He is not who nor what he thought he was. This is where his downfall begins. When Odin stops Loki from taking the Casket of Ancient Winters, the relic of Jotunheim's power, Loki and his 'Father' have a heated discussion. It is discovered that Loki is Laufey's son and not Odin's, biologically. Loki presses the issue and searches for a deeper answer in which he finds that Odin had considered him as a potential peace binding tool. While it is likely that Odin had grown to care for Loki intensely, one imagines hearing that you are the Monster everyone fears and you're just another stolen relic might blindsight someone a bit from any other reasoning, in which it does. Loki's pained rage puts Odin in to sleep. Angry and frightened, Loki goes on a mad journey to attempt proving he can be as much an Odinson and worthy of Asgard's throne. However, unfortunately, this is not exactly the best method out there. Loki goes to Earth and lies to Thor about his permanent exile and upon the Warriors Three and Lady Sif asking Loki to bring Thor back from his banishment to Earth he claims that he cannot undo the All Father's last commant. Heimdall, the gatekeeper, summons the four warriors and opens the Bifrost to allow them passage. Upon this treason Loki sends the Destroyer in an attempt to end them all and freezes Heimdall with the casket. Returning to Jotunheim, Loki speaks with the King Laufey (yet does not reveal himself) and makes a 'deal' to allow Laufey and a handful of soldiers in to Asgard where Laufey can slay Odin in his sleep. Loki explains this as a method for he to rule the throne of Asgard and in return the casket would be put back where it belongs. Unfortunately, upon the arrival of Laufey and his men, Loki kills his father in order to make it seem like he saved Odin in front of Frigga whom is his foster mother. However, the fight with Thor and the Destroyer on Earth made the Odinson once again worthy of his power and Thor returned to Asgard in an attempt to stop Loki from his plans. Loki then reveals, within the Bifrost and just outside of the bridge, that he plans to destroy Jotunheim and prove that he is every bit as worthy of the Throne. He furthermore reveals that he never really wanted it, he only wanted to be an equal. Lastly, Loki speaks that he is not actually Thor's brother and they fight. In order to turn the bifrost off and keep it from destroying Jotunheim, Thor ends up destroying the bridge. They are miraculously caught by Odin -- Loki holding on to Gungnir (Odin's Staff). In despair, he tries to explain himself but he is denied it. Loki lets go. In an undetermined amount of time, Loki's fall and ends him in discovering various worlds outside of the Yggdrasil with the guidance of Thanos and the Chitauri. Here he learns of the Tesseract and all in which the human race has used it for and all in which it can be used for. The true power of this item is unknown and as is his ultimate motives but these matter little. Again, Loki makes a deal. He will lead the Chitauri to Earth if he can claim it to be his ruler and in return Thanos and the Chitauri may have the cube. It is agreed upon. Eventually Loki created a dimensional doorway through the cube that is housed in one of SHIELD's research bases. Through this portal, Loki enters Earth. At this time he looks very worse for wear and he is vicious; immediately he kills a number of men with the staff which is connected to the Tesseract and his throwing knives. Brainwashing Selvig, Barton, and another unknown Agent, Loki sets off on his path of destruction with staff and Tesseract in hand. Director Fury notifies Coulson and Hill that they are now in a state of war and they begin to assemble the Avengers. Loki's plan is to use Selvig to create a new portal and unleash the Chitauri army upon earth; he plans to use Barton as SHIELD insight, leverage, and skill. Barton and Loki travel to Germany in search of Iridium and during the heist in Germany, Loki makes his speech about ruling humans. Captain America is the first to arrive. Upon fighting against Captain America and Iron Man, Loki surrenders and enters their aircraft. During the flight back to SHIELD base, Thor Arrives and before they can both land, here Loki is. Abilities, powers, and game limitations Prelude to Loki's Magic: I personally explain magic as an energy that constantly surrounds us. In the film Thor, Magic is explained as a science unknown to mankind and therefore the 'unseen energy that surrounds us' makes sense to me. As a Mage, Loki has a natural ability to tap in to this and channel it. The stronger you are and the more you know about this energy the easier it is to manipulate it. Extended Life Loki clocks in a little over 1000 years old, and he's still quite young. Needless to say, he has quite a long road ahead of him. It is a general rule that Jotun and Asgardians have very long extended lives. 'Spell Casting/General Magic' We never see (yet) just how good of a spell caster he is and therefore until the next movie comes out I feel it's best to put a really big cap on this. He might be able to enhance his abilities for short amounts of time, speed, strength, and things like this but it will be very short and it will drain him. Until we know more about his general abilities in spells, I'm going to leave this to be something he can learn from others in game unless given direct permission. He may be able to pick up mind-control and telekinetic abilities later on (once again unless for plot and whatnot but it's not something he will use often). 'Transmogrification / Illusions / Cloning' Loki's abilities to cast illusions and temporarily alter reality is very strong. He can make a plethora of duplications when it comes to his own body and although it is not observed in the films one can assume he can do this to other objects as well. In deleted scenes of Thor we observe that Loki can change one thing into another, re: wine in to snakes. When he transforms an object from one thing to another they are very real in nature. His ability to cast illusions is so strong that it is difficult to tell whether something is real or not when you are around him. However, as a cap to this he cannot hold it too long. The longer he attempts to retain this illusion or transformation the more energy it takes from him as he is incapable of permanently altering reality at this time. This may or may not change in time as his power grows via game advancements IF opportunity arises (or canon update IF such happens) As for his clones, the more he creates and the longer he sustains them the more energy it consumes. An example being that if he chooses to create twenty duplications of himself and holds it for ten minutes at a time his level of energy would decline significantly and some duplications may drop out or fade before the time is up. 'Teleportation' Loki can teleport. To how long a distance, canonically, is unknown. Whether he can travel without the bifrost or simply open a wormhole through magic is unknown. However, the latter seems more likely. in conjunction with his ability to both cloak and create illusions of himself this can be a very useful skill. Doing such will take a good chunk of energy if its further than, say, one mile or more (for game capping). The further he attempts to transport the more he might get a bit wobbly upon landing. 'Cloaking' Loki can cast spells that can cloak himself and others from even the most sharpest eyesight and hearing (as proven by being able to sneak past Heimdall). He can make it so that he can only be seen by one specific person or one group of persons or that he can only be heard by one specific person or persons. The actual limit of this ability is unclear from the movies. My suggested limitation is that if Loki cloaks over one extra person alongside himself a person with good amount of magical knowledge and ability would be able to sense them. 'Elemental Magic' Loki's elemental magic is true to his heritage, frost and ice. Since he does not have much experience with this, does not like the fact that he is a Jotun, he tends to stray from it. However it was observed in the movies that he can create daggers from ice. As a Jotun he would have a natural cooling ability and would be capable of creating weapons with ice and various other wintery things. Without the cask in hand he cannot conjure storms or anything of great proportion. With plenty of concentration be might be able to freeze objects however this takes great concentration and amounts of energy. His main skill with elemental magic is purely in creating ice spears and daggers. Loki has a natural ability to withstand great amounts of cold but he is very weak against heat. Any attacks that are fire based would damage him more significantly. However, a previously mentioned, he does not tap in to this much. He might, as time goes on, but right now he's pretty terrified of who he is still. 'Summoning' Loki can summon objects of various types. We only see this happen once in the film: the cask. The limitations to this are as follows: #He can only summon one object at time #He needs a few seconds between summoning one object to summon another and cannot summon more than five objects in rapid succession at a time. #He can only summon objects that are within the world he's been pulled into. He cannot summon objects that are not. Example: he cannot summon the cask of gungnir. Furthermore, the further away an object is the more energy it takes to conjure it. #He cannot summon objects that are larger than himself. 'Intelligence' Loki is incredibly intelligent. His mind is like a sponge and he is capable of retaining a large quantity of information without forgetting anything that he knew prior to it. He is a schemer and a strategist who works best when there is time to plot and plan. 'Enhanced Senses and Combat Skill' Loki has enhanced strength and durability in which we see plenty in both films involving him. He can take multiple hits from Mjolnir, he can endure bullets and even the more enhanced technology of SHIELD. He is a good match for Thor but not stronger and while he is strong he is not at the same level of either his adopted race or his actual race. Nevertheless he can kick a human halfway across the room. One of Loki's skills when it comes to combat is his speed and agility in which we see in the end fight with Thor. Loki is very flexible and fast on his feet and furthermore he is extremely talented with staff-like objects. When it comes to weapons, a staff is definitely his preference. Lastly, Loki has superhuman reflexes as it is proven in Avengers when he catches an arrow with ease. 'Arcane Lore' Loki has a natural ability to manipulate what is beyond normal. He has a lure and pull, particularly over humans of those with mental fragility. It is unclear weather or not this is an ability that stands on his own or part of his sorcery. Nevertheless, it is something he can do. He uses his Arcane Lore and ability to sense and utilize power and powerful artifacts to further boost this. As a cap for this, I am going to say that is becomes much more difficult to use this ability and a lot more energy and time. Furthermore, his influence over people had been nerfed. Weaknesses 'Fire/Extreme Heat' due to his natural make-up and what race he really is, it is easy to say that this is a weakness for him. 'Anger and self sabotage.' His anger, for one, heavily controls him and often makes him irrational. He is deeply emotionally and psychologically troubled and it is probably the largest weakness he has. When he let go of Gungnir he was absolutely expecting to die. As we go further in to his psychology we see a long waiting madness that has just been opened. Years of oppressed emotions now taking form. 'Home Connections' These are the two people he has looked up to for all of his incredibly long life. He loves them deeply and that very fact is the only reason he can now hate them so intensely. Loki's denial about Thor and desire to sever that relationship is so extreme that he is lying and story telling to himself enough to make himself believe it. Loki honestly believed he was doing good by destroying Jotunheim and Odin's denial shattered him so thoroughly. 'Attraction to power and hunger for power.' This trait in him can be so destructive to both himself and others that not only can he kill a plethora of people without thinking in order to gain it but he can kill himself with this as well. The limits to which he will go in order to satisfy the pain he feels is extremely questionable 'Physical power' Loki is far stronger than an average human. However, he is not as strong as other Asgardian's. He can give them a good run for it, but in the end he would lose against Thor and possibly even the Warriors Three and Lady Sif if he was not using magic somehow. 'True Heritage' Bringing up the fact that he is a Jotun of having anything happen in which will trigger this memory is a for sure method to provoke something horrible and destructive to himself and/or others as of right now. In Game Developments 'Jump 008' Loki arrived in Tranquility on Jump 008 and immediately set himself away -- however, during this process he met an Arwen (reminding him of the light elves of Alfheim) and a "Libby" who's brash nature was hiding a more important use. Libby immediately recognized Loki as one who could 'protect' her and he took the role for the moment in an attempt to 'make a good impression'. Upon heading to their lockers he noticed she had a nack for human technology and this is where she began to become a tool for him. He spent countless hours working with and reveiwing the contents and knowledge found within the divice. He has since then learned the workings of encryptions and is continuously building upon his hacking capabilities along with IP masking (or anonymous). During his time (in which he continuously does) stalking the network he has discovered various items about the entity known as "smiley" or "the smile" along with gathering informations about previous deaths, lists of those who had first hand experience with "the smile" and various informations about Tranquility and it's whereabouts. Also, he is compiling a mental list of those with abilities and what they have shown to be capable of whether supernatural or metahuman in nature. A few weeks prior to the jump if 009 Loki had discovered Libby's plans to "cut him out". Still being in need of her skills with technology he planned to manipulate her with fear. Taking a well educated guess (knowing what she is) that she would be triggered by the concept of non-concented experiments he worked his magic to create a 'heavily encrypted' LOG from an "original member" of the crew. This "LOG" described a plea from a "scientist" that made claim they set out as a government experiment to test various experiments on the passengers and that it was 'meant for good' but turned wrong which is why everyone is gone. It also hinted that "the smile" is the only survivor. This LOG gave him the opportunity to display a compassion toward her (with "tough love") which closened their bonds. This "LOG" has been shared with no one. During the trip to Strela, Loki helped aid Miles Edgeworth, Libby, and Jesse Pinkman to safety in attempt to look the hero. This, once again, closened their bonds and also removed some suspicious tension that Edgeworth had against Loki. In doing so, Loki witnessed a capability to assasinate from Libby. He is currently using this in conjunction with all that had lead up to these moments in order to make her in to a weapon as well as a follower. Aside from Loki's relationships with Libby he is becoming closer to Edgeworth and has taken interest in a few whom stalk the network. Jonathan Crane, Godric, "S", and two Sherlock Holmes roam amongst this list. Loki has also had a taste for the pulling power of The One Ring that Frodo Baggins holds upon him and with undoubtably attempt to find ways to get closer to it in the future. Character Relationships arwen.png|{ Arwen Undómiel } she is a light that sees right through his dark. Thor.png|{ Thor Odinson } breaking the bonds to feed the "truth" nik.png|{ Nikolai Luzhin } a see-through black mass; but fun libby.jpg|{ Liberty "Libby" Shrike } A tool becoming a weapon. arya.png|{ Arya Stark } A girl is interesting. DURHAM.png|{ DURHAM } memories and magicks sh.png|{ Sherlock Holmes } Fun little play thing sh2.png|{ Sherlock Holmes } Riddle me this miles.png|{ Miles Edgeworth } The Prosecutor. He who lacks tact. loki.jpg|{ Loki Laufeyson } It's ... complicated. 1152635.png|{ Lady Sif } a powerful tool and a potent enemy ho.png|{ Howard Stark } intriguing. More later. st.png|{ Tony Stark } The Iron Man -- very intelligent. 1141661.png|{ Godric } Something of an interest